yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 17 Episode 13: An Incubus's Tale.
Perceiving as a living corpse,not wanting to live nor try to run away from death. He hadn't had a purpose anymore..... -Satsujin Reminiscing (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iwplHg-7DkY) "A-AGH OKAY I HAD ENOUGH INCUBUS WILL P- AGHH..."Shoving his katar blade into the pleading mans neck,thus flinging him to the side with the other corpses.The tall man known as Satsu,stood in the middle of a blood splattered alley. He wore his usual black slacks, with a now blood covered white collared shirt. Battered Bodies of Cid's family layed out around him,one thing about Satsu is that the man had nothing to feel toward anyone that didn't have to look of his beloved from when he was the age of 13 ...This time it wasn't the abrasive thick blonde beauty Kodi,due to her being in Juvi at the time from stabbing his now deceased uncle...it was a petite blonde female with the deepest blue eyes...her skin milk white that would compliment all her features... His now spikey black hair light blew within the wind, hearing the faint sirens of the police cars.. The Incubus,adjusted his collar before heading himself out the alley, walking down the streets of district 2. The neon green eyes of the man, glistened in sympathy knowing this was the street she...had passed on at he adverted his gaze up at the now abandon apartment they once lived together in ..."Kanai..." Bring his gaze at the fast cars passing by, being in a lost daze while citizens passed him by , he soon remembered why he had became this way... Perceiving as a living corpse,not wanting to live nor try to run away from death. He hadn't had a purpose anymore..' Blind Blonde Beauty ' ' '-Flashback-''' "Hey Satsu! Check out those tits on that one!" The cousins related to the boy with deep light green eyes, gazing at the hookers on the corner of there rich townhouse in district 2. Satsu caught a glimpse of the ratchet beings beside his wonderful house. Also the blonde boy Anatsu didn't join them gawking at the hookers, due to recovering the abuse from his mother still, so he would just stay in the room Satsu offered him,Thus never hanging with Kodi , he had a thing for her but it wasn't that strong just yet.."Mmf.. There holes are probaly so wide that you can fit two fists in there..." The cousins all laughed at the boys remark toward the women.Until a blonde would pass by the hookers, Her blonde locks swayed with the wind.. just looking at the side view of her was simply gorgeous..."WOAH SATSU BRO CHECK OUT THIS CHICK SHES OUR A-AGE AN NOT A HO I REPEAT NOT A HO!" Satsu made his way in the middle of his cousins, his green eyes widen gazing at this blonde beauty before lunging forth heading his way toward her."Hey-" His voice trailing off, gawking at the stick like cane she held. The blonde turned around, not staring at him as if she was staring passed him. A woman this beautiful an too be blind? The boy didn't know what to say."Y-Yes..?" The soft tone in her voice sent nice chills down Satsu's spine."Uhh Well I hate to be a bother ! But I could'nt help but stare at your beauty..." He covered his mouth before speaking."Im sorry that was too-" The petite girl raised up her hand, motioning him to stop."Nonsene... I really love that compliment thank you deary.. Would you like to walk me home? All you have to do is follow my blind ass. I'm Kanai..." The sides of his lips perked up smiling, he never felt this way toward a female spite being his age, he just felt as if he connected to her. "I'm Satsu an Sure I'll walk ya home.. It's dangerous around here Kanai... I-" Kanai scoffed as she gave him a smugged look."I can handle my stuffs! I ain't sick I'm blind!" She would extend her right hand out,trying to find his hand.Without being hesitant, Satsu moved his arm forth so she can grasp around it. "C'mon Mr. Satsu lets go~!" He chuckled of the nickname she gave him.The two continued down the street,he couldn't get enough of Kanai.. everything about her was perfect to him... "KANAI GOOD HEAVENS CHILD! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT RUNNING OFF.!" The voice came from one of the apartments they walked passed bvy.The petite blonde sighed in sadnesss."Sorry Mom.." Her mother made her way infront of them before shoving Satsu into the trash cans away from her daughter."YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER! I KNOW YOUR FUCKING DISGUSTING FAMILY...!" Kanai shoved her mother, manuevering her way infront of the neon green eyed boy."D-Don't hurt him Mom! He walked me home.... He protected me... " Her mother turn her gaze toward Satsu,before tugging at Kanai's arm dragging her into the apartment. The Lies, an A Harsh Way To Say Goodbye.. Though this didn't stop Satsu, now skipping to his age of 16 while Kanai being the age of 18. Her mother left her the apartment due to not caring about her loving daughter anymore just cause she fell inlove with one of Teiche men. Now Her an Satsu have been living together for about 2 years.... "So Kanai I was wondering..." He stopped watching the blonde gaze out her bay window."Why do you love me.. I feel you have been distant towards me.. Is it another-" The male interrupted her, walking toward the sadden female hugging her from behind before being shoved away causing his heart to break a little not physically though mentally.I Heard her VOICE SATSU DON'T LIE...TO ME.." Satsu had been talking to other females around but he has never fucked them... it was because Kanai herself has been distant herself. All she did was yell at him for no reason, so he thinks... "Kanai.. I have been talking to other females BUT I swear to you that I never fucked them..." The blonde bottom lip quivered trying to hold her tears, her deep blue eyes overwhelmed in tears. She felt crushed, even if he hadn't fucked the other girls... the female knew... that he called other women beautiful or some other way to woo them.. Raising each of her hands over her heart, clenching it tightly as if she had felt hallow,empty lifeless... She had loved this teen lovingly...She lunged forth shoving him over an over again, screaming loudly before The black haired male could react, he shoved her roughly causing her to stumble toward the bay window.It was all going in slow-mo, Satsu would raise his arms out trying to grasp the love of his life only to see her make impacted into the window, shattering it completely. The look on her face, she had been smiling while falling to her death from a three story building.Kanai would stretch her arms out, whispering "I love you...." to the man of her life watching her fall in mid-air. "KANAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" the shattering scream coming from the broken man to now watch her petite scrawny body hitting the hard cement floor, a loud THUD sound would echo through-out Satsu's ears. Also hearing the panicking pedestrians around her lifeless body....Satsu, extended out his right hand out as if she had slipped out from his grasp..Making his way out of the apartment, the crowd would gaze at him walking toward Kanai's body, falling to his knees. He placed his quivering hand on her pale hand, the male had began to ball his eyes out.. he knew it was his fault... all of this.. The sirens of ambulance made there way as well as the police on the opposite side. Two cops,came behind Satsu grabbing each of his arms tugging him away from her."NOO.. LET ME THE FUCK GOO NOOO... ! KANAIIIII...DON'T LEAVE ME... KANAI" He'd try to get away from the cops grasps, only to be shoved straight into the back of the police car. Slamming his fists into the window with a heartbreaking scream.. After the whole answering questions, an junk... The family of Kanai took her lovely ashes with them, not caring if the male wanted them... They despised and blamed Satsu for putting this upon there family. The 16 year old, stood at the same beach he had a encounter with Kodi when she was at the age of 5. A raspy-like voice came from behind him."Oi.. Standing there isn't going to solve ya problems about losing that snatch that you were "in-love with"! TCH" The male turned his head to the side only to see a more confident Anatsu."Hmmm? Well how bout it you finally came out of the hermits cave."The boy walked over to him an stood beside him."You can't be looking like you don't have a fucking purpose Satsu..You look like a pussy.. But I understand how you feel. So why don't we just go beat people around when were having those depressed pussy moments eh?!" Adverting his green eyes to the right gazing at his psychotic friend. "Heh.. your right about that,though theres one thing I want to do... I still want Kodi to be mine..One way or another... I don't care about what she thinks nor how she acts... I just want that appearance.. so I can make a living doll out of her to make my own Kanai..." -The memories would soon fade as he came back to reality...-Flash back ended- ''' Familiar Blue Eyes.... Shutting his eyes shut,before fluttering them back open.. he felt as if it was a dream, then a nightmare. Satsu scoffed shaking his head, just as he was about to head his way home, A blonde man in a red kimono stood infront of the man." Well Well...I need you to do me a favor my trusty steed!" His eyes widen spotting the familiar blue eyes that Anatsu an Kodi possesed."A favor.. I don't do favors for strangers.." The man that looked at the age of 40 though still looking for his age, laughed at the black haired man."That wasn't a yes or no question.. You eitheir do it or... You get pummled to death by me.. I came all this way for you to just turn me down.. My My aren't we a bit cheeky hm?" His cocky sarcastic tone ,pissed off Satsu so much."What is it.." He could feel a gang of ugly muscled men around him." I need you... to kidnap some sharkbait..and bring her to me alive.. you can fuck her I don't care what you do after.. I want that little bitch of a daughter to die at my hands..." He reached into his pouch he carried around throwing it at Satsu."Incubus there is over 5k in there.. and a cell-phone so I can get ahold of you. I'll give you more money lat-" Satsu would just take the cellphone,making his way past the sadistic man."W.e Man keep your chump change.. My family has more money than that..." The man in red gazed at him finally heading way home.."All according to plan my boys... all according to plan..." His pale lips perked up, while his piercing ocean blue eyes glistened against the street lamp's light... To Be Continued... Category:Ark 17